The Adventures of the Degrassi Niners
by Melissa Suarez
Summary: Maya, Tori, Zig, and Tristan are the Degrassi Niners who happen to have have craziest adventures!
1. Adventure 1 Part One

**The Adventures of the Degrassi Niners! **

Niners

Maya Matlin

Tori Santamaria

Tristan Milligan

Zig Novak

Other Characters

Mo

Imogen Moreno

Adam Torres

Katie Matlin

Dave Turner

Campbell Sanders

Set: Degrassi Community School (Band Room)

Tori: (Walks in and sits down next to Tristan and Maya) "Hey besties I've got the biggest news"!

Maya: (Turns to Tori) "What's Up"?

Tori: Well, I and Tristan are going to be host a "West Drive Contest"!

Tristan: "We are"? "We are"!... We are"? (To Tori)

Tori: We are! (Passes a flyer to Tristan)At the mall, their selling five of the original costumes they used in the show!

Tristan: "You're joking"!

Tori: "No, I'm not"! If we buy at least two costumes we call host a contest and give one away and keep one, it won't be so much money!

Tristan: Wait…how much do they cost…exactly?

Tori: Well…

Maya: Tori?

Tori: About three hundred dollars each!

Maya: Tori where are you guys going to get that kind of money?

Tori: And that's where you and Zig come in.

Maya: Wait, were involved in this too?

Tori: Yes but, it's also going to benefit you and Whisper Hug.

Zig: (Comes in and sits down) Hey what are you guys talking about Whisper Hug?

Tori: Well… you guys and Whisper Hug are going to play your first concert at "Little Miss Steaks" and the money is going to me and Tristan for the costumes!

Zig: No way, Whisper Hug's fist concert! (At Maya)

Maya: "I know, Mo will freak out when he hears about this! (At Zig)

Zig: But wait.

Maya: What?

Zig: Whisper Hug only has two songs, and we've only preformed one, that's not enough for a concert.

Maya: Well I bet I can finish writing some songs before the concert.

Tori: You better, their only selling the costumes for one day, and we need the money for next week. (Turns around)

Zig and Maya: (Sigh)

Set: Band Room

Whisper Hug: (Practicing "Be my someone") (Stop)

Zig: That was sick!

Mo: I know we keep getting better each time.

Zig: Well we better be the best fast, the concert is in five days.

Mo: I know I'm still can't believe Tori booked our first concert.

Imogen: By the how are the songs going Maya?

Maya: There kind a not. I'm stuck like in the second song!

Zig: Well you better finish them, if you want I'll help tonight, I bet we could finish at least one.

Maya: All right thanks Zig. Though Tori and Tristan said they were coming over tonight.

Zig: Then they'll give us pointers; see you tonight I gotta go take care of the store.

Maya: Bye!


	2. Adventure 1 Part Two

Set: Maya's and Katie's House (Maya's Room)

Zig: (With Guitar on his lap) Ok we've got one more done; now we just need one more song. (To Maya)

Tori: I think you guys are making it way too hard on yourself, just relax, take a little break.

Tristan: Yeah, we haven't done anything fun since we got here.

Maya: There right Zig, my fingers have so many splinters from playing my cello.

Zig: Then Taking a break it is!

Tori: Great! I'm going to go make some snacks. (Looks at Tristan) Tristan come help me.

Tristan: Why do I need to help?

Tori: Cause no one makes your ice cream Sundays as good as you.

Tristan: Well in that case! (Goes help Tori)

Maya: Were stuck!

Zig: I'm on blank!

Maya: Absolutely Nothing!

Katie: (Walks in to where Maya and Zig are) Hey Maya you forgot to wash the dinner plates, it was your turn today.

Maya: Sorry, but I have to finish this song with zig and we have nothing!

Katie: You know, I may not be the musical prodigies of Degrassi, but I was in band when I was in Junior High, and my I remember my band teacher would always tell me that if I was stuck writing a song think about your problem.

Maya: Your problem?

Katie: Yeah, it's like writing a story, every plot has to have a problem; well it's the same with a song. Just find the chaos that's happens in the song.

Maya: Thanks Katie, that actually sounded…smart.

Katie: Umm…thanks I guess. Well I'm going to do the dishes, but you owe me tomorrow night.

Maya: Kay.

Zig: (Sighs) The problem?

Maya: The problem?

Zig: The problem?

Maya: The problem! Zig I got it!

Zig: You got!

Maya: Yeah!

Zig: Well what is it?

Maya: Well, do you remember when we started this semester. And everything was like broken. Everyone was like walking on broken glass. I mean Katie, Drew, and Bianca. And then there's when Tristan used my facerange to talk to cam, and then he hated us. And you and Tori's 4 month anaversity. Everyone really was walking on broken glass.

Zig: Yeah you're right.

Maya: We could do two versions of this song "Walking on broken glass". 1st version (Starts singing) "It's like I'm walking on broken glass, better believe its true, it's the call I'll never get"!

Zig: That rocked!

Maya: Ok, and then check this out. 2nd version (Starts singing) "Walking, on, walking on, broken glass"!

Zig: Maya we got a hit two hit songs! (High fives Maya)

Tori and Tristan: (Walk in with ice cream

Zig: (To Tori) Hey tori you're going to get you west drive costumes, cause we've got two hit songs on the way!

Tori: That's great! (Hugs Zig)

Tristan: What are the songs called?

Maya: "Walking on broken glass", and "Walking on broken glass".

Tristan: What? I don't get it.

Zig: Don't worry.

Maya: You'll understand later.

All of them: (Laugh)

Zig: So where's our ice cream? (To Tori and Tristan)

Tori: Oh, about that… there wasn't enough ice cream.

Maya: Tristan!

Zig: Tori!

Tori and Tristan: (Laugh while eating their ice cream)


	3. Adventure 1 Part 3

**Set: Band Room (After School)**

**Zig: (Looking for something)**

**Maya: (In the hall) Come on Zig the concert starts in half an hour and Mo's waiting in his car with Imogen and Adam. And not to mention Tori and Tristan, there already at the mall.**

**Zig: I know…but (Turns around) we've got a problem.**

**Maya: What is it?**

**Zig: I can't find the music sheets.**

**Maya: You lost them!**

**Zig: I didn't lose them, someone took it!**

**Maya: Well we can't perform without those sheets. I mean Mo, Imogen and Adam don't know the notes by memory!**

**Adam: (In the hall) Come on you guys Mo's waiting! (Walks out)**

**Maya: Who was the last person in the band room before you?**

**Zig: Umm…Tristan, call him. (Is still looking)**

**Maya: (Calls Tristan) Uh, he won't pick up.**

**Zig: Try calling Tori. (Is still looking)**

**Maya: (Calls tori)**

**Tori: (On the phone) Hello?**

**Maya: Tori, it's Maya, we have a big problem.**

**Tori: Don't tell me you guys can't make.**

**Maya: It's not that… umm we can't find the music sheets. We think Tristan took them, but he wouldn't answer.**

**Tori: Well I did see him with some papers in his Backpack.**

**Maya: Did the papers have Zig's name in it?**

**Tori: Yeah, I think they did.**

**Maya: Then those are the papers! But wait why would he take them?**

**Tori: I don't know your actually asking me?**

**Maya: Right sorry, well I'll see you there.**

**Tori: Hurry you guys are already late, and I think I see Tristan arguing with manger.**

**Maya: Ok, bye. (Hangs up, and looks at Zig) Ok, Tristan took the sheets, but we got to get going… I got a feeling Tristan is going to get kicked out of the mall if we don't get there. **

**Zig: Ok, then let's go. But wait why would Tristan take the sheets?**

**Maya: I don't know, let's just get going!**

**Set: Mo's Car**

**Maya and Zig: (Get in the car)**

**Zig: Were here!**

**Imogen: Finally!**

**Mo: Ok, let's get this show on the road!**

**Adam: Wait, shouldn't you stop for gas?**

**Mo: Adam, I'll tell you when we need to stop for gas.**

**7 minutes later**

**Mo's car runs out of gas**

**Mo: No we need gas.**

**Adam: Mo!**

**Imogen: Ok, don't freak out!**

**Mo: Yeah, were only one mile away, we walk it from here.**

**Maya: Excuse me?**

**Mo: Oh come on you guys, we do this every day for P.E.!**

**Everyone except Mo: (Sighs)**

**Mo: Well come on!**

**Everyone: (Gets out of the car)**


End file.
